Dice Mechanics
Dice Rolls and Dice Pool * All dice rolls are made with D6's * Players have access to a dice pool of D6's based on Skill rank + Stat rank ** EX: Jim is making a sprint check. His Str stat is 5 and his run skill is 4 making his dice pool equal 9D6 ''' Hits and Thresholds' * '''When rolling a dice pool, players are rolling for "hits". ' * A "hit" is considered any die that lands on a 5 or 6. ''' ** '''Some skills and abilities use the Rule of Six, allowing for a re-roll on a successful roll of 6 for an extra hit chance * All Tests require a threshold to be passed. Players must roll enough hits to meet or beat the threshold in order to pass a test ** Beating a threshold results in Net Hits which can result in extra damage or positive effects at GM's Disgression ** Most skills have a suggested threshold, at GM discression it can be modified. 'Glitches' *'During a test, along with 5's and 6's in the rolled dice pool, 1's rolled also must be counted.' *'If more than half the dice rolled show 1, a "Glitch" occurs. ' *'Glitching does not mean failure. A person can still succeed a test while glitching.' **'If a player still succeeds while glitching, the glitch occurs in addition to the success.' *'The effects of a glitch are determined by the GM but should not be so severe that it takes a player out of the game completely.' **'EX: Jim is rolling his dice pool to take a piss while drunk. His Dice Pool is equal to his Perception (3) + His Logic stat (6) with a threshold of 3; adjusted of course because he's really plastered. Rolling his 9 dice results in five 1's and 3 hits. Jim manages to pee in the toilet successfully, but causes a glitch. He barely makes it in time and will have to pretend that spot on his pants is from the faucet when he was washing his hands.' 'Critical Glitches' *'Should a player roll a test that results in a failed test AND enough 1's for a glitch, a critical glitch happens.' *'Critical Glitches are the worst of the worst situtions that can result in a player reporting to character creation.' *'EX: Jim is challenging a potential contact who holds the key information needed to complete his contracted job. Jim challenges him to a drinking contest. Jim unfortunetly can't hold his liqour well and attempts to cheat. Jim sadly isn't very good at cheating. His dice pool is his Con Skill (4) + charisma (4) with a threshold of 4. He rolls five 1's and only one hit. The bouncer watches as Jim pours his drinks onto the floor while the contact is chugging his, beats him and throws him out the window leaving Jim in a very critical condition and ruining his chance at working with the contact who now considers jim a chump.' 'Buying Hits' *'Tests can be skipped In situations where Success is guarenteed.' *'To do so, Count 1 hit for every 4 dice.' *'Buying hits should not be done when a giltch or critical glitch could occur that could drastically change the outcome of the adventure.' **'EX: Jim wants to run to the store for milk. The threshold is 1 and he is rolling a dice pool of 9D6. Success is guarenteed and a glitch would not stop him from going down the street for tasty milk. Buying the hit is recommended.' **'EX: Jim needs to run from the cops after robbing the store of tasty milk. The Sprint threshold is still 1 with a dice pool of 9D6. If he were to glitch or critical glitch he may trip and be caught by the cops or take a bullet in the back. Buying the Hit would not be allowed by the GM.'